


You Drive Me Mad

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal smells really good, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Established Relationship, and will likes it, slight semen kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets exceptionally aroused in the car on the way to Baltimore, thanks to Hannibal, but manages to take advantage of the situation and effectively drive his lover slightly mad in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Should I apologize for this? I don't know. I'm so vanilla, I wanted to try and spice things up a little bit.

The highway in the late afternoon was a blur of lights and colors, speeding cars and sounds that seemed to echo outside the otherwise exceptionally quiet car. Will idly watched them, although he would have preferred to be staring at Hannibal instead. However, he thought that might have been somewhat unacceptable- rude, even- so he contented himself with the ever changing number and color of cars outside.

“I’ve missed you,” Hannibal said, into the silence, sliding his eyes over to see Will nod.

“I missed you too,” he said, turning and smiling, reaching over as one of Hannibal’s hands lifted off the steering wheel so Will could take it. He pulled it to his lips, kissed his knuckles, then his fingertips, leaving Hannibal laughing. The laugh tapered off when Will’s tongue traced along one finger pad, however.

“Will,” he warned, and although his mouth was serious the amused smile was still in his eyes, “We still have a rather long drive.”

Will sighed, releasing Hannibal’s hand and settling back into his seat, fidgeting. The air smelled like Hannibal’s cologne, rich and velvety, a heated sweetness that Will had grown such an addiction to over the course of their still fresh relationship. The sent never failed to make his stomach tighten and his pants feel suddenly too confining.

Will took a deep breath- a mistake, he realized- and tipped his head back, sighing. He hadn’t had a moment alone with Hannibal is over a week, and it was beginning to wear him thin. He’d tried to take handle the frustration himself, and while there was something satisfying about burying his face in his pillow which smelled _just like Hannibal_ and rutting like a teenager, it did nothing to stave off the heavy waves of arousal actually being in the man’s presence caused.

Will was sure he should have asked Hannibal back to his home, instead of agreeing to the long drive to Baltimore. They could have gone to Will’s first, gotten the desire out of their system, then made the drive to Hannibal’s for dinner. Hell, at this point, Will was sure he would have been fine staying in the parking lot at the lab, even.

Never again would he let this much time pass.

“Will?” The brunette jerked his head towards Hannibal, who was looking back at the road now, having glanced briefly at his lover. “Are you alright?” Will sucked his lower lip into his mouth as Hannibal continued, “You’re flushed. Do you feel ill?”

Will shook his head, taking another deep breath to steady himself- and being flooded with the desire to reach over and jerk the steering wheel, get Hannibal to stop the car on the side of the road so he could straddle his hips, bury his face in his chest, the crook of his neck, and let him take him _here and now_. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so crazed in his life, but he’d been _so lonely_ without Hannibal the past week and he smelled so delicious and looked _so good_.

“Fuck,” Will cursed, shifting around, painfully hard and embarrassed about it. He looked away quickly, staring out the window again, trying to distract himself, but he was throbbing and felt like he couldn’t breathe without Hannibal’s cologne intoxicating him. Made him wonder if the man knew just _how much_ he enjoyed the scent, because he was sure it’d never been this strong before. He groaned and tipped his head back, one hand running along his own thigh. Hannibal caught the movement, and a small smile played on his lips.

“I would assist you in your dilemma, darling, but I’m afraid my hands are...tied.” He gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter, and Will blushed more, realizing Hannibal was _all too aware_ of his problem.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “It’s just...been a while. And you’re just...fucking _hot_.” Hannibal laughed, amused by Will’s embarrassment and almost juvenile why of expressing his desires. “I’ll count the cars or something, it’ll go away.”

“Or you could tend to the matter,” Hannibal offered, and looked at Will long enough to see him gawking.

“W-what?” Will stammered. “You mean...and right here? Oh god, Hannibal, I couldn’t.” He shook his head, curls brushing along his skin.

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, staring at the road again. “It’s entirely your decision, Will. I will not judge you regardless of your choice.”

Will swallowed the lump in his throat, considering Hannibal’s suggestion. Maybe it wasn’t the craziest idea in the world- after all, it wasn’t like Hannibal hadn’t seen him naked and shoved into a variety of positions during their short time together-

Maybe Hannibal would _like_ it. The idea made Will feel ungodly hot, like his skin was magma beneath his clothing, and without much thought the hand running along his thigh pressed between his legs, plaming himself and making him lose his breath. Hannibal’s eyes glanced at him, quickly, and Will saw it through his thick lashes, and his decision was made.

He opened his pants, reaching in to tease himself through his underwear, groaning very quietly. If Hannibal had been able to pull his eyes from the road for more than a brief second, Will might have tolerated the agony of a slow, teasing torture, but as it was Hannibal could not, and he was far too excited to even really entertain the idea. He pulled himself free, hissing when the air hit his cock as his hand slid up along it, thumb swiping over the head and spreading his precum down his length.

“ _God_ ,” he muttered, dropping his head back against the seat, sliding down it slightly and spreading his legs. He pushed up into his hand, closed his eyes and licked his lips because it was easy to pretend it was Hannibal touching him. He twisted his wrist on the way back up, teasing the head of his cock in a way that tore a broken gasp from his throat.

When he opened his eyes, Hannibal was watching, eyes glancing back at the road, then back at him, as if he couldn’t decide which was truly the better decision. Will smirked, stroking faster, breath coming faster, each inhale filling him with Hannibal’s cologne and Will _swore_ he could smell his desire in there too, somehow. He was sure he was crazy, but not that he cared.

“Hannibal,” he breathed, shifting so he was leaning more against the door, giving him a better view. “T-this is what you do to me.”

“What I do to you?” Hannibal asked, looking at him for a lengthy few seconds before turning back to the road. “I am fairly sure you’re doing this to yourself, dear Will.” Will smiled, thrusting his hips up into his hand when Hannibal looked again, and licking his lips.

“I wouldn’t be this way if it weren’t for you,” Will breathed, “No one else drives me _crazy_.” He gasped, hand moving faster. “F- _uck_ , just looking at you.” He gritted his teeth, sucking in air through them. “Fuck I wish this was you.”

Hannibal swallowed, and Will caught that little hint of loss of control, the flicker in his eyes and twitch on his lips. Will was getting to him. _Good_.

“I pretend it’s you,” Will whispered, head tipping back against the window. “Every n-night.”

“Just at night?” Will lifted his head, saw Hannibal smiling, and grinned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hannibal chuckled, and Will gasped, stomach clenching, so close. “Fuck, I’m _so close_.” He reached up, ran his free hand into his curls, tugged at almost the right angle that Hannibal would, before dropping the arm down to tease along the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants.

Hannibal caught the sequence of actions, and adjust his position in the seat, Will’s arousal having shifted over to him, giving his blood a pleasant, warm hum as it ran through his veins. “Do you want to cum, Will?”

“Yes!” Will cried out, chest heaving. “Fucking _yes_. Can I, Hannibal? _Please_?” Hannibal smirked, pleased that there were no cars directly around him so he could spare his next glance.

“Yes,” he said, taking in Will’s face, so close, pupils wide, “Cum for me Will.”

Will cried out, hips jerking up as his orgasm shook him, his cum splattered along his hand. He went slack when the waves subsided, gasping for breath and staring, wide eyed and pupils blown, at the roof of the car. Hannibal took him in, committed the image to memory, then looked back at the road, inhaling sharply to try and calm his own desires.

Will lifted his head, watching the man, a pleased smile playing on his lips. He chewed on the inside of his lower lip for a second as he debated tormenting his lover further, then decided Hannibal _deserved_ it, and lifted his hand, licking along one pearly trail.

“I don’t taste as good as you,” he whispered, and Hannibal looked over, his mouth going slack and pupils widening as he watched Will lick the rest of his own cum form his hand. “Maybe I can have a taste when we get home?” He smirked, and Hannibal turned back to the road, saying nothing at all, and Will knew he’d won, that he’d be lucky if Hannibal actually got him into his house.

He almost hoped he didn’t.


End file.
